Andrew and Alexandra get a BAD surprise!
Alexandra Chadwick realizes something about Andrew Barrington; Dylan and Sheila share some history with Barry; Amy loses an old friend in Pennsylvania; and Amber and Bethany FINALLY have it out among other trials in this episode of Harpers Falls. Scene One The Westin Copley Place Hotel. It is evening. After their harrowing episode in the elevator with the death of Julianne Hamilton-Bennett, Andrew Barrington and Alexandra Chadwick are sharing a room. The Avenue One was closed as it was a crime scene. ANDREW: It was nice that the Avenue One hotel could send us over to here. ALEXANDRA: That it was, Andrew. ANDREW: How did the business thing go? ALEXANDRA: You ought to know, I couldn't go because of the elevator, silly. ANDREW: I knew that, I am sorry. ALEXANDRA: It's all right. ANDREW: Hungry? ALEXANDRA: Famished. ANDREW: Let's order some room service. (Andrew and Alexandra are falling in love, but Alexandra has a feeling of guilt and has a gut feeling that she should not trust Andrew) Scene Two Sheila Watkins Designs. The four women are planning their new show. CYNTHIA: Have you found the perfect show stopper? SHEILA: I have this sketch, it was sent from Elaine Adamson. She has been keeping up with us.' CHRISTINA: Yes, she always has done good work. LINDA: Elaine is very intricate with her designs. Is that her trademark? SHEILA: Yes, it was her trademark when she worked with me here. LINDA: What happened with her? SHEILA: I always have felt ashamed by what happened. Elaine felt she wasn't doing well enough here as she would have liked. When her friend, Jennifer, left here to go back to London, that was the final for her. She moved to Somerset, and she is thriving there. She has a good friend with Annabella Petterino; and she is best friends with Ellen. CHRISTINA: Who is this Ellen you all talk about? SHEILA: That is something else again. A situation that doesn't necessarily affect me, but in a way it does. LINDA: OK, now I am worried. SHEILA: Nothing majorly serious. But we have a feeling, a gut feeling, that Ellen is a part of our family. CHRISTINA: Really? SHEILA: Yeah, it's a long story. (The women sit down and discuss more fashion talk) Scene Three Michael and Wendy's townhouse. They are looking over across the street to where Louisburg Square is, and the trees are changing colors. WENDY: I had heard so much about the fall foliage here in New England, and now I am seeing it. It's absolutely GORGEOUS! I had forgotten so many times what the beauty of it all was. MICHAEL: You will enjoy it, Wendy. One weekend, we're going to drive up to Vermont or even in New Hampshire, they have beautiful foliage there too. WENDY: I would like that, Mike. Oh, I got a call from Eric today. MICHAEL: How is he? WENDY: He wanted to let Dylan know that he is thinking of him. He's been busy with his business classes, but he's looking to come up to visit for Thanksgiving. He's going to spend Christmas with Aunt Patricia, though. MICHAEL: Maybe we can convince Aunt Patricia to come up for the holidays. It would be nice to see them again. WENDY: You know, maybe when I talk to Eric next, that would be something to do, I will ask him about it. MICHAEL: That would be great. It's been a long time since we had a major family holiday. Last time was the fourth of July. WENDY: By that time, Amy and Cody will have been married. MICHAEL: Where are they getting married? WENDY: In New Hampshire, they have said at his family's cabin near Lake Winnepesaukee. MICHAEL (grinning): Why, Mrs. Harper. You sure know a lot about this part of the country, are you holding out on me? WENDY (smiling): I was a star student in geography, darling. Also, my family had a cabin near the Jablonskis. MICHAEL: Well, I am sure we will know something. (The two smile, basking in their love) Scene Four Cody and Amy's condo. AMY: I am so ready for the wedding. CODY: We have to get the invites sent. AMY: I have that under control, darling. I sent some to my family; I am sure, your family; the Harpers, it wouldn't be a wedding without the Harpers. CODY: True. My family works with them. AMY: As does mine. Have we found a caterer? CODY: I talked with Linda Atchison. I had been impressed with her work since Michael and Wendy's wedding. She said she would be delighted to do that for us. It will keep her busy after what Libby has done. AMY: I talked with her, and she thinks her work at Sheila Watkins Designs and her catering business helps take her mind off what Libby did. CODY: I also talked with an old friend of yours. AMY: Who? CODY: Laura Shaw. She said she couldn't attend the wedding, because of a field hockey game where Cornell is playing Yale in New Haven, but she told me to tell you that she wants to come up and visit you down the road. AMY: That would be fantastic. It's a shame that she can't attend, but I do understand why. She has her job that keeps her busy. I also talked with Julia Madison. She told me point blank that she can't and WON'T come to the wedding. CODY: That doesn't sound like her, from what you tell me. AMY: Julia gave birth again, to a little girl. And I am afraid that her Post-Natal Depression will hit again! She did that with Nicky; and I am worried that it will happen again. (Cody turns on CNN, and sees a startling story) CODY: Amy! Look here. AMY: Oh NO! It's Julia! She murdered her....her...baby! (Cody gathers a sobbing Amy in his arms) Scene Five Middle School parking lot. School has just let out. Amber bumps into Bethany. AMBER: You are such a loser! BETHANY: Shut up and lose a few pounds. AMBER: Shut the hell up! Why did you crash the Harper's picnic? What did they ever do to you!?! BETHANY: Just get out of here, you're so ugly and fat! (Amber starts to walk away, crying, and Bethany grabs her lunchbox) AMBER: Beth, give it! MY BUS IS LEAVING! (Amber's bus leaves and Bethany starts looking through the food) BETHANY: Wow...So much junk food in here... No wonder you were fired from the cheerleading squad for being fat! (Amber, feeling very emotional, punches Bethany right in the nose! She falls to the ground) Scene Six The Westin Copley Plaza. Astrid comes up to the room. She inserts her key. The door flies open, and she sees a shocking surprise! ASTRID: ANDREW! ALEXANDRA: Oh my GOD! ANDREW: Astrid! It's not what it seems. ASTRID: I think it is! ANDREW: I was comforting her! ALEXANDRA (annoyed at Andrew): Oh, for heavens sake. Let's not pussyfoot around here. For God's sake, Andrew, we owe it to her to come clean. She IS the mother of YOUR child! I am sorry, Astrid. I fell for him. I knew he was the father of your child, but yet the attraction became deep and a bond grew. I didn't want that to happen, but it DID happen. I am sorry that I hurt you in the process. ASTRID (icily, but not at Alexandra): At least you had the sense and the honesty to admit it to me, I am hurt, Alexandra, but you told me the honest truth; I can't deny it. He was nothing more to me than a sperm donor. You see something special in him, just what it is, I don't see it, but you do. (whirls on Andrew, her fury evident) ANDREW! I can't even BEGIN to say how angry I am with you! You betrayed me for the LAST time, but I am not going to stop you from seeing your child. And he IS your child. Alexandra, I will also let you see him. ALEXANDRA: I treasure your words, Astrid, but I can't do that. He is YOUR child, not mine. I can't do that in good conscience. We can still be friends, Astrid, but I can't really do anything that will traumatize your child, at this age. He NEEDS both his parents. Andrew, we CAN'T do this. I fell for you, true, but I cannot and WILL NOT rob an innocent child of his parents. I made a lot of mistakes in my life, ruining my marriage with Brad Atchison in the process. I want to start afresh, and I want to begin now. I am NOT going to be the cause of another broken home. I've done that too much, and it's going to stop and stop now. (Alexandra walks out of the room, her eyes filling with tears. Astrid stops her.) ASTRID: I appreciate your honesty, Alexandra. I am sorry that you haven't had any happiness. I hope you do find that happiness someday. ALEXANDRA: Thank you, Astrid. I will see you around, ok? (Alexandra walks out, crying) ASTRID: I don't EVER want to see you again, Andrew Barrington! ANDREW: But what about the baby? ASTRID: I made a promise to Alexandra that I won't keep you from your son. But it will be in a neutral place, and you will be getting SUPERVISED visits! I don't trust you, Andrew. And I should have known that I couldn't trust you! A leopard can't change it's spots! And you certainly proved that. (Astrid walks up to Andrew, and slaps him in the face. Then she bolts from the room, sobbing. Alexandra, walking down the hall, sees the devastated Astrid. Astrid rushes to her new friend's arms. She sobs) Scene Seven: The Atchley Mansion. CRAIG: Hannah, have you heard about what happened in Smythewood? HANNAH: What? CRAIG: I talked with Cody Jablonski. He saw an old friend of Amy's had killed her daughter! HANNAH (stricken): My god! I bet Amy is DEVASTATED! CRAIG: There's more! Julia killed herself. HANNAH: Dear God! I have to call Amy. (Hannah grabs her cell and calls Amy. Cody picks up) CODY: Amy can't talk right now, Hannah. She's in mourning, I am sorry. HANNAH: I understand, Cody. Tell her I am thinking of her. AMY (gently taking the phone from Cody): It's all right, Cody. I can talk to her. I can't believe she did that, Hannah. HANNAH: I just saw it on CNN, Amy. Why don't you and Cody come here to the mansion and relax for a while. You don't worry about anything. You deserve pampering. AMY: I think Cody and I would like that. You and I can relax and Craig and Cody can talk about other things. HANNAH: Well, come on over. AMY: We will. (Hannah ends the conversation) HANNAH: They are coming over. CRAIG: That is good. (Hannah and Craig hug one another) Scene Eight Dylan's townhouse. He and Barry are playing a game of Chess. BARRY: You are good at this game, Dyl. DYLAN: Well, you can thank my Grandfather Harper for that one. He taught me to play chess when I was eight years old. We would play it all the time. I am far from champion calibre though. I am no Bobby Fischer or Gary Kasparov. BARRY: It's all good. How is Adam getting reacclimated with Boston? DYLAN: He's throwing himself into it. Still grieving about Aaron, his mom and Rebecca, but you know, it's to be expected. I am just starting to move on without Alex, and while it's still always going to hurt in some way, I have to move on. BARRY: I heard so much about your grandfather Richard. Was he very powerful? DYLAN: I think everyone was in awe of him. He was headmaster of Harper Academy when Sheila, Rose and I were in school there. It made us kind of hated because our name was Harper, and our grandfather was headmaster. However, he played no favorites. But then again, Sheila, Rose and I stayed out of trouble. Molly Hendrix certainly did not. BARRY: I don't know who she was. DYLAN: She was a long time family enemy. She had had it in for Sheila for a LONG time. (Enter Sheila) SHEILA: Yes, Barry. Dylan is speaking the truth. Molly Hendrix, as she was known then, was not a very nice person. I caught her cheating on a math exam, and reported her. She failed the class, and then she threatened me. For that, she got expelled by Grandfather. She never forgave my family for humiliating her. The thing was, she was delusional. She thought she could do no wrong; that she was the best and brightest and claimed to be woman of the year at the school all four years she attended. BARRY: Sounds like she was batshit crazy! SHEILA: That is putting it mildly. She committed all manner of crimes. She murdered Aunt Sandra's older daughter; my cousin's namesake. She killed another person, to make her power felt and feared. She killed my great uncle, Bill Lambert and his daughter, Alicia. Then she tried to attack Susannah Lucas's house in Somerset. What made it worse was that she married my father. Both of them are dead. She attacked or ordered attacks on Dylan more times than I would care to admit. BARRY: My GOD! Dyl, what did she DO? DYLAN (ashamed): She ordered a rape on me. BARRY: Where is that bitch?! I want to make her suffer. I'll KILL her! DYLAN (calming his best friend): Whoa, tiger. She's not going to harm us anymore. She is dead. BARRY: She is? SHEILA: She was murdered in prison. My father was also murdered in prison. I don't miss either one of them. They both met their maker, that is good enough for me. (Dylan and Barry continue their chess game. Sheila is sketching some more designs) Scene Nine A graveyard way outside of Boston. Nearby the prison exercise yard where Libby Atchison (Adrienne Frantz guests today) is serving a sentence for manslaughter. One of those headstones say Molly Hendrix Wainwright. LIBBY: You held that town HOSTAGE with villainry! You, to my mind, were the gold standard! I promise you this, Molly, when I get out of this place, what I did to that outfit before will be NOTHING compared to what I will do to them! (A guard hollers for Libby to go back to work) LIBBY: I have to go now, stupid guards ordering me! (A disgusted Libby storms back) Scene Ten Middle school. (Amber punches Bethany in the nose and she falls down to the ground) BETHANY: Oww! (Bethany gets back up) BETHANY: I'M GONNA KILL YOU BITCH! (Bethany tuckles Amber and starts strangling her!) AMBER: HELP! HELP! (Scene switches to a few teachers on the other side of the school. They see Bethany/Amber fighting and start to run over. Scene switches back to Amber/Bethany) AMBER: AHHH! (Ambers gets up and grabs Bethany's hair. The fight moves to the street and they are still grabing at each other. Suddenly, the see a bus coming right at them! The screen goes black) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila